En Las Buenas y en las Malas
by WarRedMachine20
Summary: En los matrimonios siempre se supone que la pareja estarían juntos en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe mas tristemente la realidad es que siempre a la primera dificultad ellas se separan sera el mismo caso para el matrimonio de un dragón y su sacerdotisa habrá que averiguarlo


**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el One shot de En las buenas y en las malas de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que esta historia este a la altura de sus Expectativas mientras que con Guardian Dragon me falta poco para subir el ultimo capitulo les ruego paciencia**

 **Extensión de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Diálogos**

 _Guardian.-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecánicos y dioses

[ **dragón guardián]** técnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin Mas Que Decir Luz, Cámara y ACCION**

 **One shot: En las buenas y en las malas**

 **Pov Issei**

 _Joder tío esto es estresante. -_ Dije en voz baja mientras me paseaba en la sala de estar en el hospital

Por cierto, olvide presentarme mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou soy un dragón además de ser el Sekiryutei de esta generación

supongo que se preguntara que hago aquí paseando en el hospital verán pues estoy esperando el nacimiento de mi primer hijo

Si señores y señoras seré padre y debo decir que estoy emocionado ya que junto con mi Niña hemos esperado ansiosos la

Llegada de nuestra pequeña

Si tal como oyen será niña tanto ella como yo llegamos al acuerdo que será llamada Shuri en honor a la madre de mi niña

aunque supongo que a estas alturas sabrás quien es mi esposa mas no te arruinare la sorpresa más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando de la sala de operaciones sale el doctor más su expresión de pesar y frustración no me augura nada bueno

 _Señor Issei Hyoudou. -_ Llamo el doctor yo rápidamente me puse a su lado ansioso por noticias de mi esposa _Primero que nada quiero que sepa que hicimos todo lo que pudimos_. - Me dijo con pesar y frustración

 _Por la mierda hombre dime que paso_. - Le grite algo desesperado al médico quien para mi alivio no se enojó contra mi rebato mas no me pueden culpar después de todo mis nervios están al límite y que este viejo se ande con rodeos no ayuda

 _Su mujer tuvo complicaciones en el parto por lo que Perdimos a su hija. -_ Me respondió el doctor con pesar y tristeza

Perdimos a su hija

Perdimos a su hija

 **Perdimos a su hija**

Era la frase que circulaba en mi cabeza ante lo que acabo de escuchar estaba en shock más antes de hacer cualquiera cosa a mi mente llego el recuerdo de mi esposa y terror absoluto me consumían ante la posibilidad de también perderla a ella también que mataría

 _Y mi esposa doctor. -_ Le grite desesperadamente por el miedo a perderla el por respuesta tomo un suspiro antes de seguir

 _Vera por suerte logramos estabilizarla y esta bien solo cansada. -_ Me dijo suavemente y yo no puedo evitar soltar 2 lagrimas por el alivio en mi corazón al menos la vida no me la quito también

 _Puedo verla_. - Le pregunte y el por respuesta asintió con la cabeza más antes de dar 2 pasos el puso una mano en mi hombro y me dedico una intensa mirada que me puso un poco nervioso

Antes de nada señor Hyoudou debe tener paciencia acaba de perder a su hija estará devastada por lo que esté preparado para lo que sea. - Me dijo el doctor antes de partir a ver a otros pacientes supongo por lo que me dirigí a la habitación de mi esposa más durante el camino me preparaba mentalmente para lo que sea después de todo mi Niña es una mujer frágil emocionalmente mas no me importa sea lo que me espere lo recibiré de frente y fue después de unos minutos que llegue a su habitación por lo que golpee la puerta y pase y la imagen que vi me estrujo mi corazón ya que mi bello ángel estaba ahí llorando desconsoladamente en silencio su hermoso cabello negro como la noche los cual amo acariciar están todos desordenado y sus hermosos ojos amatistas en los que muchas veces me pierdo tiene una mirada que solo refleja dolor y tristeza por lo sin pensar mucho rápidamente me puse a su lado y la rodee con mis brazos su pequeño cuerpo y ella por reflejo me devolvió el abrazo y siguió llorando en mi pecho yo por respuesta me limite a acariciar su espalda y des vez en cuando besar su cabeza tratando de confortarla lo mejor posible ya que en estos momentos mi niña me necesita y me condenaran si le fallaba aunque a estas altura ya debes saber quién es mi esposa

Si señores y señoras mi esposa no es nada más que la Sensual y Hermosa Sacerdotisa del relámpago Akeno Himejima

Y así estuvimos cuanto tiempo quien sabe mientras mi Niña lloraba y yo la confortaba más una vez que dejo de llorar solto unas palabras que me dejaron aturdido unos segundos

 _Quiero divorciarme_. - Me dijo con voz muerta yo por respuesta retrocedí para ver sus ojos que aunque este con lágrimas a mi opinión siguen siendo hermoso

 _Que. -_ Me limite a responder demasiado aturdido para hablar

 _Quiero divorciarme_. - me repitió ella y terror y miedo me llenaron ya que no quiero perderla es lo mas preciado y hermoso que tengo

 _Por qué hice acaso no soy un buen esposo no me amas_. - Le dije desesperadamente normalmente soy alguien orgulloso como para rogar más cuando se trata de mi niña este se va al carajo ya que sin ella no soy nada

 _Es precisamente por eso que quiero divorciarme de ti._ \- Me respondió ella y todo el miedo que tenia se fue reemplazado por confusión si no es por eso y ella aun me ama entonces por qué quiere divorciarse y ella al ver mi expresión continuo _Es precisamente porque te amo que quiero divorciarme para que encuentres al alguien mejor que yo , a alguien mejor que una mujer mestiza, indigna e Inutil como yo que Ni siquiera puede darte a un hijo te mereces a alguien mejor así que por favor libérame y se feliz con alguien más digno que yo.-_ Me dijo ella volviendo a llorar pensando que la escuchare y la cambiare por otra mujer más lo único que puedo sentir en estos momentos es rabia antes sus palabras ya que la la mujer que nunca me abandono como las demás, la que siempre ha estado para apoyarme en mi momento de necesidad, la que me eligió por encima de mejores hombres pero más importante la mujer más hermosa que amo con locura me diga esto

Oh no Señor definitivamente no

me escuchara esta mujer

sobre mi cadáver la abandonare ni siquiera lo piense

Por lo que harto de esto la calle besándola apasionadamente invirtiendo toda mi devoción y amor que siento por mi esposa en el solo para separarnos por falta de aire y mientras lo recuperaba con mis dos manos sujete suavemente su rostro y lo lleve a mi frente donde cruzamos mirada miel contra amatistas _Te estas escuchado mujer me estas pidiendo que la mujer que nunca me abandono como las demás que siempre ha estado para apoyarme la que me eligió por encima de mejores hombres pero más importante la mujer más hermosa que eh conocido y que amo con locura me pida abandonarla me es imposible. -_ le dije en voz baja jadeando para recuperar aire

 _Pero debes hacerlo soy una mujer_ _indigna_. - Mas no la deje continuar pues volví a reclamar sus labios otra vez callándola con éxito y ella por respuesta me dio un pequeño puchero enojado por interrumpirla cosa que a mis ojos la hacía adorable

 _Mujer indigna mi culo eres la mujer más maravillosa e increíble del mundo no hay día que pase que no me sienta bendecido al ser tu esposo y que si perdimos a nuestra hija, es doloroso lo admito duele casi tanto como la sangre de samael, pero no es nada que no pueda superar más perderte es algo que definitivamente me mataría_. - Le dije mientras lloraba suavemente _Mas no me importa no quiero a otra mujer no cuanto tengo a esta increíble a mi lado además que sin contar que cuando nos casamos nos juramos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas por lo que no te abandonare solo la muerte lo hará por lo que por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti pídeme lo que sea, pero menos eso. -_ Le rogué mientras lloraba

Ella por respuesta me beso apasionadamente y al igual que yo invirtió todo su amor y devoción en él y supe que logre convencerla de desistir de la idea ya que una vez que se separó se limitó a Abrazarme y a disculparse varias veces mientras lloraba y yo solo me limite a devolverle el abrazo llorando de alivio al no perderla

Quizás la próxima podamos ser padres quizás no más mientras estemos juntos todo lo demás será segundo sin mencionar que lo enfrentaremos juntos

Como marido y mujer ante todo ya que después de todo

De estos se trata el matrimonio estar juntos en las Buenas y en las Malas

Fin


End file.
